1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an outboard motor/outdrive traveling bracket for use to support an outboard motor or an outdrive (also known as a stern drive) while in over the road transportation on the stern of a boat. All references to an "outboard motor" or "motor" would also apply to an outdrive. The bracket provides support between the shaft housing or an outboard motor/outdrive and the stern of a boat. Thus, a depiction of the invention in use with an outboard motor would be essentially the same as with an outdrive.
2 Background of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,964 shows a device supported on a motor clamp bracket 27 by pins 43, 47 and 49. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,899 discloses a bracket 1 for attachment to arms 27 and member 37. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,888 shows a motor support 18 having a V-section 50 for supporting a motor staff 20. The end 18 is attached to a trailer 12.